New Beginnings?
by LovelyYandere
Summary: Yaoi warning, guys. After Gin's return to the Soul Society, he and Izuru appear to be getting along nicely. But how for how long will things go smoothly...?
1. Chapter 1

A month after Gin Ichimaru made his return to the Soul Society, he already found himself with multiple reasons to stay on permanently.

The morning was the monthly check-up for all of the squad lieutenants. Kila LaRoux, a fairly new member of the fourth squad, was being carefully supervised by her senior, Hana Kagaro, on her examination of third lieutenant Izuru Kira.  
>A fairly nervous person, it's understandable that Kila panicked a little when Lieutenant Kira's temperature came back higher than normal. Hana and Kila discussed it, and Hana retook Izuru's temp. Getting the same result, she frowned and took it to Unohana.<br>Izuru, meanwhile, tightly gripped the edge of his seat and prayed there was , while running through his mind everything that possibly COULD be wrong.  
>He was a nervous person too.<br>Soon enough, the two returned along with Captain Unohana, who commenced drawing blood. Catching his anxious gaze, she assured him, "It's okay. Whatever is going on is harmless, I promise."  
>Izuru nodded slowly.<br>After that, Hana came by with a clipboard and pen and started asking him odd questions.  
>"Have you felt nauseous at all lately?"<p>

"No."

"Any weird cravings for food?"

"Um, no."

"Any noticeable weight gain?"

Izuru wasn't sure he liked where this was going. "N-no."

"When was the last time you and, uh, Captain Ichimaru had intercourse?" embarrassed even her.

"U-um, I..." Izuru stuttered.

"Uh, we're gonna skip that one..."

He was kept a while after everyone else, and many of the other lieutenants threw him curious or concerned glances on their way out.

After nearly everyone else had left, Captain Gin Ichimaru walked in. Izuru stood. "Gin, uh, Captain Ichimaru, I -"

Gin put a hand on his shoulder to silence him. "Not to worry, Izuru. You're not in any trouble. Captain Unohana just wants to speak to me."  
>Hana motioned the third captain over. After several minutes, the group of three approached a now-obviously-afraid Izuru again. Gin smiled (of course) and brushed his lieutenant's hair aside gently with one hand, making him blush. The two women were smiling as well.<p>

"I-I don't understand. What's going on?" Izuru said nervously, allowing himself to be pulled into Gin's arms.

"Sorry for being so mysterious about it and all," Hana apologized.

"It really isn't anything harmful," Unohana said. "In fact, I think you'll be happy to hear."

"What is it?" Izuru was almost pleading now, and looked to Gin for help.  
>"Why, you're having a baby, Izuru," Gin said happily, stroking his lieutenant's hair.<p>

Izuru could only blink in response. What? He was... pregnant?  
>"See? Nothing to be worried about." Gin was obviously not surprised.<p>

"B-but, Captain," the lieutenant stuttered as the full force of the diagnosis hit him. "I... There's so much... So many questions..."

"Why don't we go for a walk?" Gin said casually, leading his still-stuttering lieutenant out the door.

It was only after they'd reached the gardens near Division 13 that the lieutenant collected himself enough to begin. "H-how many months did they say I was?"

"I believe it was about one and a half."

"O-one... and a half...?" Izuru collapsed onto a nearby bench, and Gin sat beside him. "That... seems like such a long time."

"Yes. And we didn't even find out until now." Gin embraced his lover, and Izuru submitted to it as usual.

Poor Izuru put his head in his hands. "This is... a lot for me, Captain. Especially just for one day. It shouldn't be... but it is." He sounded extremely distressed, and Gin pulled him closer and held him securely, stroking his blonde hair.  
>"I know, I know. I think you're going to be feeling quite a bit of that, Izuru. I wish you weren't, but... I'll take care of you to the best of my ability."<p>

"...I appreciate it, Gin."


	2. Chapter 2

Gin Ichimaru sighed contentedly, stroking a sleeping Izuru Kira's hair protectively. The expectant Soul Reaper had his arms wrapped around Gin's shoulders, as if to avoid losing him.  
>But he doesn't need to worry himself with that possibility, Gin said to himself. I told him I'm staying for good.<br>A thump downstairs made the captain jump, but his dozing lieutenant only stirred slightly. Taking painstaking measures to be quiet and not wake his lover, Gin carefully disentangled himself from Izuru's arms and started downstairs, zanpakuto in hand.  
>There in the living room, waiting for him, were Kaname Tosen and Sosuke Aizen.<br>"What a pleasant surprise to see you both," he said. "We'll have to keep our voices low; Izuru's asleep."

The next day, Izuru was woken up gently by Gin.  
>"Mm... Gin...?" he murmured wearily, rubbing his blue eyes and sitting upright.<br>"I just wanted to let you know I'm going to that meeting with the other captains now," he said. "If you need anything, anything at all, you know where I'll be."  
>"Do you... really have to?" The poor thing really hated to be separated from Gin these days.<br>Gin lovingly stroked Izuru's hair, then tenderly patted his gently rounded middle. "I'm afraid so. Anything," Gin called back from the doorway. Izuru nodded in reply. After hearing the front door close, the Soul Reaper went back to sleep.  
>Only about three-quarters of an hour later, Kira was searching for Conference Room 10, where the captain's meeting was being held. He missed Gin desperately. He knew he was clingy a lot lately, but he really couldn't help it.<br>Eight... Nine... There. Ten.  
>"...do you plead, Third Captain Gin Ichimaru?" Izuru heard the Head Captain's voice say. Confused, he got closer to see what was going on. The next he heard was this: "...betray the Soul Society a second time, sir."<br>His own captain's voice. Izuru stumbled backwards, shocked at what he'd just heard.  
>Captain Ichimaru? Betray the Soul Society... Again?<br>Unwilling to think on it any longer, he fled to nearby the Thirteenth Division training grounds, where he had a place he could just slip away to to forget everything.  
>His hiding place was really nothing more than a storage shed attached to the main barracks, but it seemed soundproof enough, and it was fairly temperature regulated, so it was useful. Izuru had come here a lot in the aftermath of Aizen's rebellion, when Gin had first left, to just be emotional. Now, curled up sobbing on the small collapsible cot in the corner, and four months pregnant with Captain Ichimaru's child, here he was again.<br>After an unknown amount of time, he sat up, trying to get himself together, but the tears just kept coming. He was an emotional wreck now, if ever he had been.  
>Gin had told him he'd stay, though... He'd promised he wouldn't leave again...<br>But in reality, he'd been planning to betray him a second time? No...

"Captain Ichimaru... why?" Izuru Kira sobbed.


	3. Chapter 3

After a while, he sat up again to try and think this through, even though he really didn't want to.  
>He needed to get out of the Soul Society, he decided. If there was going to be another rebellion, he didn't want to be around for it, especially if Gin was responsible. He just didn't think he'd be able to handle it. But where could he go?<br>Then it occurred to him. He had a friend living in West Rukongai, Deruko Asama. She'd likely understand, if he could find her, then he'd be fine.

About two hours later, under the cover of night, Izuru made his way through West Rukon to where he knew Deruko to last be living. Lights were on in the house, and when he knocked on the door, she answered almost immediately.  
>"Who...?" she said, at first not recognizing him.<br>"Deruko? I-is that you?" Kira asked, afraid of having the wrong house.  
>"Izuru? Come inside, quickly, there are mosquitoes out there."<p>

"What brings you out here?" she asked him after she'd served both of them tea.  
>"Things... I don't really want to talk about it in detail... But I needed to get away for a while."<br>"I see."  
>"I was wondering, Sempai... Would you be willing to let me stay with you until I'm... ready to go back?"<br>She smiled at her former underclassman. "Of course, Kira-kun. We are old friends."  
>Deruko, Izuru learned, actually had a husband and child now; the former was away for a while, the latter a little girl, Murasaki.<br>"How are you and Gin doing?" she asked. When he didn't answer, she just nodded slowly. "I understand."  
>Deruko threw him a puzzling look when he started a little and rubbed his side; the baby had just moved, but it hadn't really kicked so far.<br>Catching her look, Izuru blushed. "Um, well, Gin and I are... expecting," he finished awkwardly.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks passed, and Izuru's child got noticeably larger; he was now wearing old clothes of Deruko's, the ones she'd worn before Murasaki was born. Dark circles had also begun to appear under his eyes, he wasn't sleeping well, and these things didn't go unnoticed by Deruko, either. As she had sources within the Soul Society, she knew what went on most of the time, and knew that Izuru was very missed.  
>So one day, she made a call.<p>

Gin Ichimaru walked the path up to the cottage-like house, frowning a little.  
>Was this really where Izuru had been all this time? Or was it a trap, set up by Deruko? He really didn't believe it could be the latter... Deruko disliked him, but she wasn't the type to do something like that...<br>He knocked on the door. Deruko answered, and silently motioned him into a room.  
>Izuru, looking about seven months pregnant now, was almost sadly gazing out of the window from a chair, while a gorgeous young girl played nearby.<br>"Izuru?" The lieutenant's head swiveled quickly towards Gin's voice.  
>"C-Captain?" Izuru said, surprised. Gin was wearing his captain's overcoat? But... if he'd rebelled, then... A feeling of horror came over him. Had he just misunderstood, then overreacted?<br>Gin knelt by the chair in which his lover was sitting. "I'm sorry about what you had to overhear at that meeting. I shouldn't've left you alone in the first place, most likely. I can explain myself now." He gently took Izuru's hand.  
>"You see, Izuru, for a little while, Aizen sent me back here with a solid cover just to infiltrate the Soul Society. But I changed my mind, I couldn't do it. However, I felt I should tell the other captains about it, and that's what that whole thing was about. I was never going to leave again," he said, and frowned a little. "I... I couldn't." Gin stood and held his hand out. "Now, will you return to the Society with me? I understand if you're not ready to. But I'll be there when you are."<br>Izuru twisted his hands together, looking down, shoulders shaking with unshed tears.  
>He'd been so stupid... acted so rashly... He took Gin's hand and looked up at him, smiling a little despite the tears pouring freely down his face.<br>"Gin, I... I'm sorry... Of course I'm going back with you."  
>Gin pulled Izuru into an embrace, stroking his hair as he usually did.<br>"Don't apologize, Izuru. It's not your fault."

Later that evening, the couple were back at their own home; Izuru sleeping deeply on the bed, while beside him, reading a novel, Gin looked on fondly.  
>What he'd told his beloved lieutenant had been true. He had no intention of leaving the Soul Society again, much less betraying it. Gin ran his hand lightly over Izuru's now-prominent midsection and wondered what on Earth was growing inside there.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

A day later, a simple test performed at the infirmary established Izuru to be five months, three weeks, and two days pregnant.  
>Lieutenant Kotetsu quizzed Kila and Navi on explanations as to why Lieutenant Kira could appear farther along than he actually was while Hana explained further procedure to the curious captain and anxious lieutenant.<br>"Well, he's a little farther along than we originally thought. No problems there. But the samples will undergo additional testing that should tell us more specific information. You should get the results within the next two hours, I'd say." She patted Izuru's shoulder. "Don't worry lieutenant, whatever happens is perfectly natural, I promise."

Minutes later, Gin, Izuru, and a Squad 6 member, Raed, sat in the corner of a busy cafe, chatting over beverages.  
>"Well," Raed sniggered, "'natural' isn't the word I would've used, but these kinds of things are getting more common, I suppose. You're what, the third, lieutenant, captain?"<br>"I think so," Gin replied, stroking his lieutenant's hair.  
>"Ah, well, I'm sure everything is actually going , like Hana implied. You might just be retaining excess fluid or something, lieutenant." Raed was a former Squad 4 member, so his words comforted Izuru some.<br>"I'm sure it's like you said, Raed," Gin said. "He hasn't been ill at all besides the morning sickness, and even that's pretty mild. No pain that seems worrying."  
>"Have you been detecting movement at all?"<br>"Oh yes." Gin chuckled, holding a sleepy Izuru a little closer. "Izuru tells me there's a lot of rather subtle movement. I've been able to feel it a few times myself."  
>Raed took a long drink of sake. "Then what did you want it to be?"<br>"Whatever comes."  
>"Names?"<br>"I'm afraid we're having a hard time choosing between two and two."  
>Raed nodded as if in silent agreement with something. "I think you two will be just fine if it turns out to be twins or something."<br>"I knew that you were getting at something like that. At this point, though, I'm afraid news like that would throw Izuru into a panic or some such in his condition."  
>"...Is he okay? He's been really quiet."<br>Gin started to say something to his lover, then smiled when he realized. "Oh, he's fallen asleep. The poor thing's been so tired, I'm not surprised."

An hour and forty-five minutes after they'd first left the infirmary, Captain Ichimaru received a call from Lieutenant Kotetsu for both himself and Izuru to return.  
>Gin reluctantly set about waking the latter; he was dozing upstairs on the bed.<br>"Izuru..."  
>The lieutenant opened his eyes partway. "'... Captain...?"<br>"I'm sorry to wake you, Izuru, but we have to go to the infirmary for those now."  
>"Oh, yeah... I just need a minute..."<br>"Take your time."


	6. Chapter 6

When they entered the building, everyone was all smiles, making Izuru nervous. He stayed close to his captain even as they took seats. Over the past couple of days he'd been anxious about the baby, right down to the , and it had taken a lot out of him somehow.  
>Right now the suspense was making him feel simultaneously faint and nauseous. As if sensing his anxiety, Gin reached over and squeezed Izuru's hand reassuringly.<br>Hana approached them, clipboard in hand, practically bouncing on her heels.  
>"Alright, you two. So absolutely nothing is wrong." Izuru let out a long sigh of relief and relaxed a little. Hana smiled at that.<br>"And what you, lieutenant, are expecting is a perfectly healthy pair of fraternal twins; one boy, one girl."  
>"Oh, so Raed's estimation was right after all," Gin said with interest.<br>"Twins?" Izuru asked, not quite sure he'd heard correctly.  
>"Twins, lieutenant."<br>"One of each, Izuru."  
>The next Izuru knew, a damp cloth was being placed on his forehead. Someone had moved him onto one of the infirmary beds, and with assistance from little Kila, he was able to sit up.<br>"Ah, you're awake," Kila sighed in relief.  
>"Did I... pass out?" the lieutenant asked wearily.<br>"Only for a little while," the girl replied.  
>Izuru half-smiled and placed a hand on her head. "I'm sorry for worrying you."<br>Kila immediately bowed her head. "It's no problem, sir... A-As a medical person-in-training, it's my job to worry."  
>"Feeling better, Izuru?" Gin asked, drawing back .surrounding the bed area, Unohana beside him.<br>"I... I apologize, Captains. I don't know what happened."  
>"It wasn't your fault, lieutenant. Sometimes these things happen," Unohana assured.<br>Gin kneeled down beside Izuru and stroked his cheek. "Oh, you poor thing. You still look a little pale, you know. Are you comfortable with having these twins?"  
>"I am, Gin."<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

When he was nearing the seven-month mark, Izuru began to really worry about what would happen after the twins were born, but mostly what their names should be. It had always been near the front of his mind before, but now it was incessantly bothering him.

"Gin?"

"Yes, Izuru?"

"I've been wondering… about names for the twins."

"So have I, actually. I like all four of the ones we came up with, but they can only have one first name. But the other two could be middles." The two debated for a while about the combinations.

"Rai and Rei sounds too… I don't know," Gin sighed.

"What about Rai and Ayumu?"

"I like it. Rai Kazuhito…"

"And Ayumu Rei Ichimaru."

Gin laughed, making Izuru smile.

By the time the lieutenant was officially seven months, everything for the twins was in order. Izuru and Gin had everything they might possibly need for the yet-to-be-born boy and girl.


	8. Chapter 8

One foggy evening, Gin sat up in the bed finishing a bit of paperwork, with Izuru curled up sleeping next to him. Looking at his dozing lieutenant, the captain could hardly believe that they only had a month and a half before the twins were supposed to get here, much less that it'd been six months since they found out they were going to be parents.

"Gin…" the lieutenant murmured in his sleep. Gin put an arm securely around him and continued working.

Morning brought, for Izuru, a mild bout of morning sickness. It being 5 AM on Gin's day off, the captain still asleep.

Fully awake now, he decided to start breakfast. Gin entered the kitchen after about fifteen minutes.

"Ah, there you are, Izuru."

"Good morning, captain," the lieutenant replied, smiling (if a bit shyly). "We're doing pretty good this morning. Do pancakes sound okay to you?"

"Yes."

Gin stood behind(ish) his lover and draped his arms over his shoulders; the left hand stroking Izuru' cheek, the right feeling over his bulging midsection. Izuru sighed and put a hand over Gin's left, and sighed again as a twin kicked lightly.

Not that Izuru's being pregnant didn't come without the usual perks. Every once in a while he got depressed, angsty, or overemotional. It was often that he'd wake up in the middle of the night wanting some sour thing or another.

It happened just a little more often as the lieutenant's due date approached.


	9. Chapter 9

Izuru Kira lay at Gin Ichimaru's side in bed, tired, and not feeling very well. He'd had some bad morning sickness earlier, and still felt a little queasy. Gin sat beside him, tending to and worrying over his beloved lieutenant. He was three days past due.

The lieutenant gasped and sat halfway up.

"G-Gin…"

"What? Is it time?"

"Yeah… I think I felt a contraction."

While Gin gathered things, Izuru, with some effort, hauled himself out of bed, wincing when another weak contraction occurred. Gin put a hand on his lover's shoulder to steady him. "Ready to go, Izuru?"

"I guess so."

The now-panting lieutenant laid down heavily on the infirmary bed, an arm shielding his eyes. Gin had hurried off to find some Squad 4 member with childbirth training, and Izuru was quickly slipping into full-blown labor.

"Gin… *huff* ….uhhh…"

Tears of pain were now threatening to spill out of the lieutenant's eyes. Frowning, Gin stroked his hair, squeezed his hand; craned his neck to see how Hana thought it was coming along, and whispered a few words of comfort to his agonizing lover: about all he could do.

After eight hours total of labor in the infirmary, Izuru finally gave birth to Rai Ichimaru, who had deep blue eyes and lavender hair, and several minutes later, Ayumu Ichimaru, with blonde hair and robin's egg blue eyes, much like Gin's. Gin cradled little Ayumu while an exhausted Izuru held Rai.

"They're wonderful, Izuru," Gin told his lieutenant softly, "Well done."

Izuru blushed. "They are beautiful, aren't they?"


End file.
